


Bury a Lie

by raeinthedark



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinthedark/pseuds/raeinthedark
Summary: Sabrina is comfortable with death. It's her job. But everything is changed on a rainy October morning. The life and work she was accustomed to are forever different in the wake of tragedy. There really isn't coming back from this, unless she can figure out who's behind it.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Some of the depictions in this will probably be very graphic. I come from a medical background and have seen a lot. I will probably describe things that might make people uncomfortable. If death, depictions of death or violence bother you please be warned.
> 
> I hadn't expected such a positive response on my other stories! Thank you guys so much. It's been a way of processing the changes going on during this really hard time. Honestly, I wasn't sure I'd continue. But here I am again!
> 
> I've had parts of this laid out for awhile. It takes time for me to write. I've been continuing to work during this quarantine due to the nature of my job. However, a combination of real life events, rewatching old shows and reading fics on here during my free time made me ponder AU situations for our favorite characters.
> 
> So here we go. I am still building the story. I know generally where I want it to go, but we'll see. Hopefully I can stick this one out and see it through.

_“Six feet isn’t deep enough to bury a lie.”_

The Sweetwater River was lazy in the early Saturday morning. The rain that frequently came throughout the beginning of autumn had yet to fall, leaving the river more depleted than normal. The clouds however, hung low over the sky in a threatening manner. It was shaping up to be quite the October morning as Dorcas strolled over the bridge leading into the small town of Greendale.

The old wood under her feed clunked heavily in the dawn air. Dorcas moved purposefully, coat pulled tight around her in the brisk temperatures. She hadn’t meant to spend the night with the man she met in the neighboring town of Riverdale. Truth be told she just felt lonely with Prudence dating Ambrose and Agatha abandoning the trio of friends for whatever opportunity she seized a little over a month ago. Physical contact and a night of drunkenness allowed her to remove her mind from the emptiness she was feeling. It wasn’t like she frequented Riverdale either, so it was unlikely she would feel the shame of running into her one-night stand again. She had to admit that he was kind enough to drop her off at the bridge, rather than find her own way back to Greendale.

The colorful leaves crunched under her feet as she hustled onto the dirt path along the river leading her into town. She could take the more direct paved road but figuring she would be less conspicuous and not run into cars on a walking trail, Dorcas diverged. She would make the most of this early morning walk back to her house.

A vibration from her coat pocket shook Dorcas from her thoughts. She paused to check her phone and turned to take in the vivid scenery. The pre-shower air felt clean and she could smell the petrichor radiating from the woods around her. She, like many others in this part of the world like the rain, it was cleansing. Prudence had texted to tentatively make plans to meet up tonight, although most of them fell through these days. Dorcas sighed as she moved to continue her walk but something along the bank caught her eye.

Maroon peeked over the river’s edge, contrasting sharply with the sandy brown now visible with lower water levels. She moved slowly, curious but with trepidation, fog rolling off the water obscuring whatever was there from afar. By the time she reached the edge panic flooded her chest, she could only scream as the contorted body filled her vision.

* * *

Sabrina drummed her fingers on the desk as she waited for the officer to review her paperwork. In a small town like Greendale her job was often mundane, a formality. Death investigation was not like her time in university earning the degree in forensics. Everyone who died here was usually ruled in relation to natural causes or an accident. The rare exception being Ms. Wardwell who killed a perpetrator masquerading as a priest in self-defense at her home a year ago. Quite the scandal for the time, and still gossiped about to this day among the townsfolk.

Strange things were known to happen here, where the town’s atmosphere was saturated in eccentricity with just an edge of magic. People, generally, did not just turn up dead.

Sabrina fidgeted, adjusting her sweater impatiently. She unintentionally looked the part of the approaching Halloween season, her black top and gray pants contrasting with her fair skin, making her seem even more ethereal than normal in her surroundings. She glanced around the reception area of the police station reflectively. Clean and clinical. Straight-backed chairs arranged in rows within the whitewashed brick room, with potted plants littered on end tables beside chairs to break up the sterility of the environment. Just as people didn’t often meet untimely deaths, people didn’t often find themselves in the Greendale police station. The somewhat dated appearance was fitting.

It was inevitable that she would return to work here in Greendale, though. A well-timed retirement when she was due to return the summer after graduation nearly ensured Sabrina would stay, as did the fact her aunts ran the local mortuary and assisted in performing the required autopsies. It was not exactly how she imagined she would be working after finishing school, but she enjoyed the quaintness of the community.

“Everything looks in order Ms. Spellman,” stated the officer as he looked up from the papers at Sabrina, nodding in affirmation. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Stephen. I’ll be in my office for a few minutes if you need anything else.”

She turned away from the front desk, leaving the man to place the thick folder in a box and headed down the long hall. Sabrina didn’t spend more time in her office than she needed to, it was small, as was the window that let in light along the back wall- barely teasing a view outside. The building was just old and never remodeled into something more modern, much like the rest of the town. She settled behind her desk and readjusted the usual black headband securing her white-blonde hair in place, intent or checking her email and little else before she headed out.

“Is this office 3A?”

Sabrina startled at the strange voice and looked around the computer monitor at her doorway. A raven-haired man stood in her doorway holding a large brown box. He was handsome with warm brown eyes, tanned features, and wearing jeans with a plain black shirt underneath a leather jacket. He was entirely unfamiliar to her.

“Can I help you?”

The man quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes. Is this office 3A?”

“Indeed. I’m Investigator Sabrina Spellman, office resident.”

“Ah,” he replied taking her and the room in. “I assume you haven’t been told, I’m Nick. Nicholas Scratch. The new detective? They told me I would be in this office until another becomes available.”

“What?” Sabrina’s face scrunched up in a mess of confusion and disbelief. She had heard through the grapevine that there was a new detective starting at the station, possibly up for the retiring sergeant position. She was entirely unaware that that new detective would be encroaching on her already limited space. Sabrina stood and gestured to the room around her. “Where in this room are you supposed to be? And this is news to me! I feel as if I've been left out of a very important conversation somewhere along the line.”

Nick smirked at the way she was working herself up. “I’m just following instructions,” he offered. “I will admit that it’s a cozy looking office.”

Sabrina blew out her breath and ran a hand over her face with frustration. “Cozy is a word for it… I’m sorry. Nice to meet you, Nicholas.” She extended her arm reflexively to shake hands.

“Nick is fine.” Nick fumbled with and gestured towards the box in his hands, unable to reciprocate the action.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, please…“ Sabrina reached across the desk and took the box from him, rotating to place it on the array of shelves behind her, pushing a stack of unfiled papers out of the way. “Make yourself at home. We’ll need to find you a chair.”

“That’s okay.” Nick stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. “Really, it’s only my first day. I might as well leave my things packed in case I’m relocated to a new area.”

“Unlikely. If I know this place, and I do, you’ll be here for some time. It took them a year to get me moved in here.”

"Well at least it appears I'll be in good company. As long as I figure out where I'm supposed to be."

Nick half-smiled at Sabrina as she felt heat rise into her cheeks. She was almost certain this handsome stranger invading her office was flirting with her. Just oh, so casually. Maybe she was imagining things.

The overhead speaker crackled, interrupting their interaction. “ _Crime Scene Unit requested. Sweetwater River_.”

Sabrina inhaled sharply and met Nick’s unfaltering gaze. “Well that’s something.”

“Sounds like we have work to do. On my first official day too.” Nick shifted in the doorway, turning to head back out towards the hall. “You coming?”

Sabrina negotiated the corner of the desk, grabbing her jacket off the hook by the door and shrugging it on. “Of course.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

The department’s SUV rushed along the main road heading out of Greendale towards the Sweetwater River. Sabrina had offered to drive, matter-of-factly stating she knew the town better than Nick. He didn’t argue. She noted how he politely helped her load the vehicle, assuring the proper materials were packed, before they rushed out behind the rest of the limited weekend crew.

Sabrina's eyes shifted off the road momentarily and over to Nick who was looking out the passenger window towards buildings that were rushing by. She was suddenly hyper aware of the fact she inhabited a car with a perfect stranger. There was a comfortable silence between them, but Sabrina had little to no information about the new detective. He hadn’t exactly offered up anything about himself outside of their initial meeting in her- ‘their’ office either. She had no reason to be wary of Nick, but if she was going to be working in close proximity she might as well get acquainted.

“When did you get here?” she queried, attempting to be conversational.

“Around a week and a half ago.” Nick remained focused on the passing scenery.

“What brought you to Greendale?”

Nick tilted his head to look across the console. “Work.”

“Well obviously. We’re working now.” Sabrina huffed. “But where did you come from?”

“Is this an inquisition?”

“No. Just curious. Greendale is just a small place…”

Nick smirked. “And you’re wondering what I have to offer?”

“… with a relatively minor-crime community. It's more really what could we offer you,” Sabrina finished, noting his expression. Maybe flirting was baseline for Nicholas Scratch, but she couldn’t help but feel a little flutter in her stomach.

“I think that’s probably a story for another time.” Nick motioned towards the glass as rain started to splatter against it, with their destination quickly approaching.

Sabrina turned on the headlights and wipers, clearing the droplets. Another police SUV was already pulled off the road to the side of the river, lights flashing red and blue beacons. She swerved and parked on the grass, noting that the other officers had already blocked the bridge off before they had arrived.

“What on earth,” Sabrina whispered to herself as she sat behind the driver’s seat, hands gripped on the steering wheel. It had to be a bad accident, but there didn't seem to be any sign of it.

Before the vehicle was even turned off Nick swung the door open and left in a swift, determined motion. Sabrina noticed the shift in attitude from him, now mechanical and focused. Reflexively, Nick pulled his jacket collar up and placed the badge he had been keeping in his pocket around his neck.

The rain began to pick up and Nick nodded toward Sabrina as he closed the passenger door, silently indicating the need to get to work before the weather impeded. She pulled the hood of her own jacket over her head and exited. The sound of the ambulance, not far in the distance, rang out towards their location. She rounded the front of the two vehicles and began trying to process the scene, however her eyes landed on Dorcas first. Sabrina made a beeline towards the shivering girl, illuminated by the lights of the police vehicles, standing a distance away from the riverbank.

“Dorcas!”

Dorcas looked up at Sabrina, eyes wide with terror. “Sa…brina…” Her mouth opened and closed trying to form words with only sounds escaping.

“What happened?” Sabrina automatically scanned her up and down for injuries. By all evidence, the girl seemed to be okay, albeit mentally falling apart. She and Dorcas were never especially close, but it was in Sabrina’s nature to care, maybe a bit too much.

“Spellman!”

Sabrina wheeled around towards the voice, looking for its source. Nick and Stephen were standing at the edge of the river, heads down. “What is it?”

“Spellman, you need to see this.” Nick replied earnestly.

Sabrina turned back towards Dorcas and squeezed her shoulder in an effort to provide reassurance. “I’ll be right back. It’s going to be okay.”

Dorcas remained frozen to the spot even as Sabrina’s hand withdrew, looking as if she didn’t register the action. Sabrina marched towards the two men, silently cursing herself for not wearing a pair of waterproof boots as she sunk into the mud.

“What is it?” She pushed her now damp hair that was starting to come loose from her forehead. A fleeting look at the detective revealed Nick’s steely expression, his lips in a tight line. Sabrina felt a knot forming in her stomach. She saw as Stephen pointed down at the bank. Her eyes followed the line of his arm.

“Oh god!” she exclaimed shrilly. She hadn’t been prepared for what laid before her.

“Spellman you need to calm down.”

“I know her!”

“That’s not important right now.”

Sabrina felt the sounds around her fade away as she looked at the woman tangled by the water before her. There was little to no color left in her skin from exposure, almost truly white, with short brown hair matted around her head like a crown. Her mouth was agape and waterlogged, eyes glassy and unresponsive. Life had long left her body.

“Elspeth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I had intended to have this out earlier, but I had a time figuring out where to end this chapter and editing. Things get worse before they get better guys.

_"Time stood still, and now we never will."_

Sabrina stood paralyzed. Everything moved in slow motion as she fought to regain control over herself. Elspeth's body was lying dead before her, and her mind was starting to run off the rails. She only became acutely aware she had been babbling nonsense as a strong hand grabbed her arm. 

"Sabrina!" 

She looked up at Nick, realizing that he was the one pulling her from the fog in her mind.

"I need you to get a hold of yourself."

"But...she-"

"You're working a case now, Spellman," Nick insisted, his brown eyes had fire behind them, though his expression remained grave. “We can't do our job unless you do yours. Tell me about her.”

Sabrina slowly nodded at him, willing her brain to catch up. "Elspeth. Local girl. I've known her since I was little. My aunts used to take us to the same church, back when we still went to church. I don't know that she still has any family living."

"No next of kin?"

Sabrina shook her head. "None that I'm aware of living in Greendale. Possibly otherwise."

"Absolutely nobody?"

"I mean," Sabrina racked her brain desperately. "She and Melvin had been going out, living together, but I'm not sure about now." 

Truth be told it had been awhile since she talked to them. At least a month, maybe more since the barbeque held to mark the ending of summer. Elspeth and Melvin had been living together for a while, but from what she had recalled they were arguing more frequently. Guilt creeped around the edges of her mind, silently berating herself for not seeing Elspeth more. Checking in on her.

"Well if that's the only person we have, we'll reach out."

Sabrina refocused her attention on the body and inhaled deeply, attempting to regain an objective view of the situation. "I'm going to need help. And my bag."

"Already accounted for." Nick passed her the black duffel bag that had been packed earlier.

In the time it took Sabrina to remove herself from a state of shock, Nick had called their team into action. Stephen was already methodically photographing the scene, trying to pick up any trace of evidence. Sabrina pulled on a pair of blue nitrile gloves she deftly extracted from the bag. She pushed herself over the edge of the bank reluctantly in order to reach Elspeth. She didn't need to check for a carotid pulse to know she was dead, but protocol dictated she did anyway.

"No pulse."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Nick stated. "Can you estimate how long it's been?"

"It's hard to say just from a superficial examination." Sabrina pushed Elspeth's body onto her side, almost tenderly despite her deceased nature. "Lividity would suggest that it's been at least two to four hours, but I can't be certain. Her external temperature isn't going to be very accurate considering her body's been submerged in water. Water also rots the body. Honestly, we won't know much until we get back."

Nick squatted, heels of his work boots flat on the ground, attempting to get a closer look without disturbing the area even more. He scanned the corpse analytically. 

"Is this a suicide spot? Or are there suicide spots around here?"

"She wouldn't do that!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes widening at the thought. 

"You don't know that," Nick interjected. "In fact, how much do you really know about her?"

Sabrina faltered. "I guess... But she wasn't that kind of person."

"You just said a while ago you weren't certain about her relationship with... who was it? Marvin?"

"Melvin," Sabrina corrected.

"Melvin. Maybe she was suffering from mental illness. Maybe he threatened her. There are a lot of maybes. From everything you're gathering just by standing here, we don't exactly have a great idea of why she's dead. It seems likely she was murdered, but at this point it's equally likely she may have done it herself. Everyone is suspect."

"That would mean the whole town is potentially guilty! These are her neighbors! People she grew up with... I can't imagine they would just arbitrarily kill a young woman!"

"Then we need to find that reason." 

"So, we can't trust anyone?"

Nick furrowed his brows at her. "Not anymore." 

"Oh, what a way to live! Let's just ignore any meaningful connections we've made throughout our lives." Sabrina cried, exasperated. "Are you always this way?" 

"Now's not the time. Can you tell me with certainty that she isn't a suicide? Or is there anything pointing to a cause of death?"

"This isn't a suicide spot. There are other places around here. Particularly a remote location in Moon Valley." Sabrina shook her head. She ran her hands over Elspeth, feeling her neck and head. Despite the slight stiffness of rigor mortis setting in, she was able to turn Elspeth's head noting dried blood mixed with the matted hair. "It looks like she was it in the head. Or she hit her head."

"Let's pack her up. We're not doing any favors staying here, and I think we've extracted all we can from the actual scene."

"Yeah. It's just her," Sabrina sighed. "Would you mind getting the bags and helping me?"

Nick produced another set of gloves for himself, a body bag and two smaller plastic bags from their cache of supplies. He pushed the now soaking curls from his vision and nimbly jumped down next to Sabrina. With little communication needed, they made quick work of bagging and tagging her hands, careful to preserve whatever information Elspeth may contain.

“Ready?” Nick exchanged looks with Sabrina as he fluidly unzipped the black polyethylene bag.

“No. But I don’t exactly have a choice.”

“On three then,” Nick confirmed.

Sabrina nodded and walked over to Elspeth’s legs grabbing them together. She felt the river flood her shoes, contributing to the shiver running up her spine. She waited as Nick placed himself opposite at Elspeth’s head and grabbed underneath her shoulders.

“One… two… three- “

Elspeth’s limbs resisted with a slight rigidity and they dragged on the open body bag. Nick winced as he zipped it closed around her. It felt like something had ended, even though it was only beginning. He visibly hated it.

“I’ll go get the stretcher,” Sabrina offered, desperate to get away and figure out a way to hold herself together. “Someone has to stay with the body.”

“It’s okay. We can radio the others- “

“No really. It’s not a big deal. I got it!” Sabrina replied hurriedly, scrambling over the bank before Nick could even reach the radio clipped to his belt. She immediately spotted the ambulance stopped a few yards from the SUVs, lights flashing beacons calling her towards it. She shuddered and made her way down the asphalt noting that they had placed barricades coming in and out of Greendale.

As she approached the vehicle, she waved at a uniformed EMT to remove the stretcher from the back of the ambulance. The rain was coming down now, but she could see officers talking to someone at the blockade a distance out from where she was.

“Sabrina!” the figure called out, flapping his hands in a motion to close the distance between them.

“Oh god,” she whispered unmoving from her position.

“Sabrina!”

The cry was desperate. She tilted her head back and swallowed, hating this part of her job. It felt like minutes passed before she reached the orange and white fluorescent bar, with the last person she wanted to talk to on the other side.

“Melvin. What are you doing?”

His brown hair clung to his head and face. The rain thoroughly saturated his clothing, dripping in every sense of the word. He looked frantic, wearing only a button up shirt and jeans, forgoing a jacket in his rush.

“Is it her?”

“You can be here Melvin.”

“I couldn’t find her this morning. I’ve looked everywhere… been driving around all morning… and when I heard… is it her? Is it Elspeth? Is she hurt?” His chest was heaving, eyes red from tears.

“I told you Melvin, you can’t be here,” Sabrina pressed, bordering on tears herself.

“Sabrina. Please. Tell me! Is she okay?” He choked on his words, leaning on the barricade.

“Melvin. You can’t be here. Leave.” Sabrina turned on her heel and walked back to where the EMT was waiting with the stretcher listening as Melvin screamed after her.

“No, Sabrina! You can’t! You have to tell me! Sabrina! Is it Elspeth! Is she okay? You have to tell me if it’s her!” he shrieked.

Sabrina glanced back at him, jacket hood falling around her shoulders with the motion. Melvin was now being restrained by the two officers as he flailed against them violently trying to cross their line. She let tears fall freely with the rain around her, grabbing the handle of the stretcher, guiding it towards the river, heart breaking all the while.

* * *

Nick sat at the desk in their shared office, papers spread before him, hand resting in his wet curls. He was reviewing the evidence they had gathered at the scene with moderate success while the woman before him paced with visible hurt and anguish. Sabrina had put herself together enough to drive them back to the station, assured that the body would be received at the mortuary by her aunt after a few well-placed phone calls. The silence stretched between them on their return journey, but Nick didn't have the words to comfort her at the time. 

Sabrina walked with a towel wrapped around her shoulders from drying her hair when they arrived, but she was still damp overall. Emotions got the better of her and she was spiraling.

“Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?”

Sabrina stopped mid-stride and turned to him. Her features softened slightly, but her body was still stiff with arms wrapped tightly around her. “I can’t understand it.”

“It’s rarely understandable,” Nick remarked, tilting his head upward to look at her fully.

"Things like this don't just happen here, though."

"Except that it has, Spellman."

"I can't get her out of my head Nick. She just... I feel like I failed her."

“Take a step back for tonight, you're grieving too. You need some time.” Nick suggested. 

“Thanks for the platitude,” she scoffed.

“It’s the truth,” he urged, sitting back in the rolling desk chair, hands on the papers. “The unfortunate reality is that our dead body isn’t going anywhere. If today is bad, tomorrow will probably be even worse examining her and interviewing people. We will still need to identify the body and officially inform someone of her death.”

“I know you’re right, but I just can’t…” Sabrina relented, nails digging into arms and closing her eyes. She had tried to bury her feelings in order to continue with the case, but every time she paused a vision of Elspeth rotting appeared.

Nick got to his feet and walked over to her, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. “Go home. I can take care of today's business. Everything else will be here tomorrow.”

She opened her eyes, surprised at the touch but finding small comfort in it, as well as his warm gaze. “You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” she breathed, releasing some of the tension held in her shoulders. "I promise I'll be at this first thing in the morning."

“I have no doubt Spellman. I can tell on any other day you would've plowed forward without stopping," Nick assured, a half-smile gracing his lips. "Do you need a ride home?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

Nick released the hand from her arm, dropping it to his side, the gesture lingering a little longer than intended. There was a warmth where he touched her, causing a twinge in his chest. "Spellman?"

Sabrina had turned towards the doorway, readying to depart and unwilling to let him see her tear up again. The new detective had seen her in tears enough today. "Yes."

"You haven't failed her. Nowhere close. We'll figure out who did this."

"Thank you," she murmured, simultaneously releasing the breath she held unconsciously. She grabbed her jacket and bag, rounding the door frame without looking back. As she disappeared into the hallway, Nick crossed his arms, concern evidence in his expression.

* * *

One of the only downsides to living in the large Victorian house at the edge of town was that usually it meant encountering some of it's inhabitants at the worst times. With the grace of whatever being was looking out for her, Sabrina was able to slip into the mortuary without being stopped by her aunties or cousin. She was in no mood to talk. Her only intention as she climbed the staircase to her room was to get into a bath and wash away the day that had thoroughly horrified her.

Normally tidy to a fault, Sabrina stripped off her clothes while flying through her bedroom at alarming speed and threw them in a corner of the adjoining bathroom where she couldn't see them. She would deal with that mess later. Right now it served as too much of a reminder. She filled the old claw-foot tub with near boiling water and plunged herself in, grabbing a brush and scrubbing her body in a vigorous manner. The action threatened to remove her epidermis, but she couldn't stop once she began, fueled on emotions.

A meow from the bathroom entrance broke her concentration as an inkblot of a cat settled on the tile beside the tub. To anyone else Salem was just a cat, but to her he had been her truest friend. Sabrina never had to pretend around him, and since late high school he knew all her secrets. "I'm fine, Salem."

He released an elongated meow, appearing to reply. She placed the brush down and considered the animal. 

"Okay. It was awful..." Sabrina sighed and placed her head back against the cool porcelain tub. She kept trying to untangle the knot that had formed in her chest, but it felt like a bowling ball weighing her down. "It's like a nightmare I desperately want to wake up from."

Giving up on her soak in the tub she emerged and toweled off, slipping into a pair of pajamas despite it being early afternoon. The rain was still pouring outside, Sabrina listening to the torrential assault on the circular window above her bed. She flopped on her back forcefully, the mattress bouncing a little in return. She was followed by Salem who leaped dexterously to her side and curled into a ball, purring comfortably. Her hand reflexively stroked the cat as she focused on breathing.

She wanted to forget today. Sleep and wake up from whatever dream she was in. Her eyes eventually closed, drifting off on the rhythmic sounds around her, the room silent and finally at ease. 

In Sabrina's dreams however, she saw contorted images and imagined screams of the woman who waited on a cold plate in the basement below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Melvin. Sabrina's not taking it well either. The next chapter we finally meet some old but new characters! And will probably be the last one setting the scene for the rest of the story. We'll hopefully have some lighter moments in addition to the autopsy of Elspeth. Maybe we'll get some answers. Hang in there til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been a bit since I updated. I had intended to get this out sooner but I was obsessing over it.
> 
> I have quite a bit written, but like I said before- between editing and work it can be difficult to stick to a schedule right now. The full investigation begins next time. This chapter felt like it was starting to drag on where I had intended on stopping, so I moved some stuff around. Hopefully you enjoy a few conversations and slower pace this time.
> 
> Also if you're interested I have a playlist for this story. The song for this chapter is Haunt - Echoes.

_ “Everyone knows I’m dying to feel fine.” _

Sabrina awoke drenched in sweat, gasping for air. She clutched a hand to her chest, begging for it not to be real. Unfortunately, the situation came crashing back down once her surroundings filtered through her sleep-addled brain.

She glanced over at her phone on the bedside table, registering it was somewhere around five in the morning. This made the third time she’d woken up, unable to find rest in unconsciousness. She figured it was more or less a reasonable hour to arise and gave up the facade. 

Sabrina flipped back the thick quilt on her bed, realizing someone else had tucked her in at some point while she slept fitfully. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. Her family was still protective and concerned well into her twenties. She saw it in their small actions that other people might overlook. 

With quiet steps she landed on the hardwood floor, navigating her way to the stairs in the low light, attempting to not disturb those who would still be slumbering. Sabrina tiptoed around the bannister and entered the kitchen where she noticed the soft illumination of the stove vent light creating the shadow of an unmistakable figure. It was balanced precariously on one of the wooden stools at the island

“Thought you ‘bout lapsed into a coma cous’.”

“I wish. Good morning, Ambrose.”

Ambrose was draped in a luxurious robe for the early morning, as was his custom around the Spellman mortuary. He studied Sabrina as she walked over and settled herself opposite him on the surface, gripping the mug in his hands. “What’s on your mind?”

“The entirety of yesterday,” she sighed, resting her elbows on the counter. “It’s haunting. I’m still having a hard time processing it.”

“I take it that sleeping didn’t go well either?”

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow at him. “No. Not exactly. It seeped into my dreams when I tried to escape reality by lapsing into said near-coma. Why?”

Ambrose raised the mug to his mouth and smirked behind it. “You weren’t exactly a quiet sleeper last night. You could’ve woken the dead.”

“Oh shut up!” she scowled. “You wouldn’t have slept well either.”

“I don’t need to remind you that I’ve seen my share of dead bodies too,” he stated plainly, returning the mug to its resting place on the counter with flair. “But, Sabrina… I really am sorry. I know it had to be hard for you. I, personally, didn’t know her as well as you did, but I went downstairs yesterday and it was difficult to say the least.” He reached across to place a hand over hers, expression empathetic.

“Thanks,” she whispered and squeezed his hand. Sabrina looked at her cousin softly. He was ever the teaser. It was their dynamic since she was barely a year old, but she could always count on him when she needed it.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Ambrose retracted his hand and resumed his lounging position, looking almost fluid.

“Identifying the body, informing someone of her death and of course the autopsy,” she hedged, cringing at her answer.

“Well count me in for the autopsy.”

“You’re the medical examiner. Like I have a choice?”

“No not really, I suppose. Are you bringing that handsome Detective Scratch?”

Sabrina felt heat rise to her cheeks. “Yes. He’s part of the investigation, obviously. Why do you care? Aren’t you dating Prudence?”

“Obviously, but one can find someone attractive without dating them,” he replied, noting her flustered appearance. “Prudence and I aren’t exactly the jealous types.We have an understanding. I don’t see you protesting that you find him attractive though.”

“Apparently so do you! What does it matter?”

“It’s been a while cous’. Quite a while. I just thought-”

“Ambrose, I’m not looking. Despite your persistence,” Sabrina exhaled. “The last thing I thought on our first day meeting was to ask him out over a corpse while investigating a murder. Is that something you think?”

“Perhaps,” Ambrose chuckled. “I’m only suggesting that you don’t feel so down and out about your best friends falling in love. Have some fun.”

“I’m  _ happy _ for Roz and Harvey,” she insisted, “ besides, I don’t know a whole lot about Nick. Who says he’s someone I could ‘have fun with’ as you put it.” 

“Nick?”

“Yes. That’s his name.” She rolled her eyes as he analyzed the use of the detective’s first name.

“Whatever you say.” Ambrose shrugged nonchalantly.

Sabrina pushed off the counter and eyed the french press situated near her cousin. It’s contents clearly midnight black, even in the now early morning light that invaded from the kitchen window. “Did you make the coffee?”

“Who else do you see here?” he gestured to the expansive room grandly.

“Ugh. I’m going to need something better if I have to deal with you today.” 

“What’s wrong with my coffee?”

Sabrina made an exaggerated disgusted face. “It’s  _ so  _ strong. It’s almost undrinkable.”

“Forgive me, madam. Some of us live on divine caffeination!” he declared haughtily, raising his chin in response. 

“It tastes like how I imagine the actual caffeine molecule would. I’ll be back later, I’m going to Cee’s for a real coffee and the station.” Sabrina made to leave the kitchen, teasing her cousin as she did. 

“Don’t forget to bring your charming new partner! I need something nice to look at while performing unpleasant activities.” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be so swooned by your intelligence that he’ll join a polyamorous triad with you and Prudence,” she called back to him, climbing the stairs to prepare for the day ahead. “Let’s just see if you can put that Harvard-” 

“And Oxford!”

“-medical degree to use.” Sabrina rolled her eyes so hard this time, she thought she might see her spine.

* * *

Nicholas Scratch exited his vehicle, expression tinged with exhaustion from the day before. It had a hell of a first day. Both emotionally and physically draining, from trekking through the riverbank mud to watching as a close-knit community tried to make sense of the murder of a young resident. He wasn’t willing to admit most of his concern was for the co-inhabitant to his new office, who left him more than unsettled with her exit. 

Ever since Nick left his former life, he wasn’t looking for those kinds of emotions. Although his wounds were mostly healed after time and patience, this was not in his plan. Nick feared the strange and unwelcome feelings rising for the woman but couldn’t shake them despite their short time together. He watched her tenacity and empathy as she worked the case yesterday, aware of her brilliance as well in addition to ability to move deliberately through turmoil. His concern had driven him to a late night at the office filing paperwork and creating the potential framework of evidence pointing to her death. 

Nick blinked in the summer dawn, always an early riser but slow moving in his current sleep-deprivation. He became unmotivated in the normal routines of this particular Sunday and was in the mood for something else besides cereal and the cheap coffee bought on his first, and only, trip to the grocery store. Rather than venture back to the store and risk running into someone who might question him regarding the case, he took the recommendation of Stephen to go to a diner near the station. The town was slow to start on a typical weekend, so he reasoned that if he arrived early enough no one would bother him. 

Nick pushed the door to the diner open, slightly stunned by the decor. He had spent most of his time between his new home in Greendale and the police station, in the thick of transitioning to his new job. For the first time in the nearly two weeks he’d lived here, he walked into Dr. Cerberus’.

Everything felt like he was in a vintage horror show, from the eclectic props in the window to the dated style, including the vampire behind the bar counter. It was then he realized that said vampire was conversing with an all-to-familiar woman with short, curly, white-blonde hair.

“Spellman?”

Sabrina whipped her head around, startled. “Oh! Hi, Nick.”

“What is all this?” he asked, making his way over, gesturing vaguely to the surroundings.

“Why, Doctor Cerberus’ of course. Second best food in town, if you count Hilda.” Sabrina turned to the vampiric individual she was conversing with beforehand looking apologetic. “No offense Cee.”

“None taken, Sabrina,” Cee replied with a fanged grin. “I can’t very well argue . She’s on another level culinarily, and besides that, as her boyfriend it would be impolite to argue. She might not feed me otherwise.”

Nick stopped next to Sabrina, giving her a polite amount of distance, nodding at Cee in acknowledgement. “And this is the lovely establishment’s namesake- Cerberus. But everyone calls him Cee,” Sabrina announced turning back towards the counter. “Cee, this is the police department’s newest detective, Nicholas Scratch.”

“Nice to meet you, detective. What can I do for you this morning?” 

“Nick, please. And I overheard at the station that this was a decent place to eat. After yesterday I figured something besides cereal sounded good,” Nick replied politely, hands now in his jacket pockets. “How about you, Spellman?”

“Somewhat similar. We’ll be spending some time with my cousin later and I need a decent drink to start my day if that’s on the agenda,” she remarked. “Speaking of- Cee, I have decided I would like a latte and breakfast sandwich.”

“Extra cheese as usual?” the vampire questioned, writing a note on a paper pad. 

“Yes sir.”

“And you, detective? If you’ve made a decision yet. No rush.”

“The same as this lovely lady. No extra cheese however, and an Americano instead of a latte.” 

“That’ll be right out.” Cee gave them a fanged smile and disappeared into the kitchen with his notepad. 

“So, your cousin?” Nick raised an eyebrow, evaluating Sabrina.

“Yes. He happens to be the town’s medical examiner. He and I, ever the competitive duo, went off on two separate adventures into death professions.” She rested her forearms on the counter. “It was natural really, growing up in a mortuary I guess.”

“I mean, that’s one way to embrace your heritage.”

Sabrina grinned. “Yeah. I had seen plenty of death by the time I was in kindergarten, and Career Day was interesting for my class. My aunt Zelda showed up to lecture a bunch of five-year olds about the importance of having your affairs in order and death. Needless to say there were some difficult conversations the parents had with their children after.” 

“I’m sure the parents loved that.”

Sabrina could recall with clarity how her aunt staunchly defended her position. Her classmates' parents had called them later that night, upset about their children asking to create wills and concerned about how they were going to die. Zelda still maintained it was an important conversation to have with everyone and was her job. The school, however, asked that Hilda come for any Career Day after the incident.

“My other aunt took over afterwards. Less death, more cooking and free food for everyone.”

“Sounds like a plot,” Nick smirked. “They got out of having a difficult conversation and replaced it with distracting sweets.”

“You haven’t had my aunt Hilda’s baking.”

Cee breezed out of the back kitchen with their orders at that exact moment. “Hilda’s baking is divine, you haven’t lived until you eat some of her lemon-blueberry pound cake. Hopefully these will be sufficient sustenance though.” Cee placed two coffees in disposable Halloween-themed to-go cups before them, as well as two paper bags with their names scribbled on each.

“It’s more than enough. Thank you, Cee.” Sabrina smiled, moving from her stance to pay him.

“Not today,” Cee stated gently, stopping Sabrina. “This is on me. You deserve something after the day you two had.”

Nick had also automatically reached to pay for his items as well, pausing at Cee’s words. “I can’t accept-”

“Yes you can,” Cee stated firmly. “You can repay the favor later.”

“Thank you, Cee.” Sabrina grabbed her coffee and the bag with her name in one hand, placing her other on Nick’s arm. “It’s no use to argue right now.” She looked knowingly at Nick, who was about to form a rebuttal.

“Okay,” Nick sighed, grabbing his own food and drink. “Thank you very much. I owe you.”

“ _ We  _ owe you.”

“It’s nothing,” Cee replied, waving them off.

Sabrina used her hand to guide Nick towards the door, and they exited the diner together, feeling Cee’s eyes on them as they retreated.

“So, where are you headed?” Nick queried, looking around the sidewalk for her vehicle as they paused outside the establishment. 

“Well, like I said earlier, we have to spend some time with my cousin for the autopsy,” Sabrina began as she turned to face him. “I know that was on the agenda for today. I had planned to stop by the station beforehand to look into Elspeth’s contacts, collect her paperwork and such. I didn’t expect you to be out so early.”

“I’ve never been one to sleep late. The nature of the job, unfortunately. As for the contacts, I looked into that yesterday after you left. It appears she no longer has any parents living that we can contact.”

“Oh…” Sabrina frowned at the thought.

“As for the paperwork, I still have that with me. If you’re okay with heading straight to autopsy her, we could make that priority. Head there now and maybe interview her boyfriend later on?” Nick noticed as her expression changed, unable to tell what inner turmoil was eating her.

Sabrina considered his offer, thinking she probably didn’t have the emotional strength to face Melvin currently. “That’s a good idea. I don’t know that I want to have difficult conversations early in the morning."

"So we delay the inevitable for another difficult task. You'll have to lead the way to the mortuary then, yet again."

Sabrina felt her cheeks flush slightly, detecting a hint of flirt in his tone. "I would… however I jogged here. I'm afraid you'd arrive far before I did."

For the first time since they ran into each other, Nick fully appraised her outfit. She wore a gray Greendale Police Department pullover and black workout leggings, her hair secured with a black headband and typical running shoes adorned her feet. She was attractive even in her casual attire, and he was certain she would be no matter what she wore. “Ah… That would be a problem. Might I offer you a ride then?”

“What would my other option be?” 

“I drive alongside you very slowly,” he joked, flashing a half-smile. 

“I think a ride would be preferable, if you’re sure you don’t mind. The mortuary isn’t far from here.” 

“Of course I don’t mind. I offered.” Nick guided them to where his vehicle was on the sidewalk. He unlocked the door to the mid-sized black truck that seemed to fit his personality. Sabrina pulled the door open and climbed into the passenger seat, negotiating her food and coffee, as Nick slid behind the wheel. 

“Take the main road out and turn to the left at the fork,” Sabrina offered, motioning with the latte in her hand. “You’ll want to be prepared to eat. If Hilda catches wind of a guest, despite our current food, she’s likely to prepare a feast.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage. Especially if that friendly vampire is right about her food.” Nick took a sip of his drink as he put the truck into drive and pulled out onto the empty, early morning streets. 

* * *

As they climbed the steps to the mortuary, Sabrina had been pleasantly surprised at how easy company Nick was. While they ate their respective food on the drive over, she had offered up bits and pieces about her past. Her childhood here in Greendale, her time in college, and decision to become a death investigator. Meanwhile, Nick was still very much an enigma. Despite their joking and banter, she had learned very little about the mystery that was the man beside her, let alone why exactly he was in the city. The desire to know more was dampened by the current task as they were undertaking upon crossing the Spellman threshold. 

“Ambrose!” Sabrina called, echoing throughout the entryway. “Ambrose!”

The man in question appeared at the top of the staircase, robe abandoned for the day, he presented in loud casual attire. His gray paisley button-up was draped with a thin scarf and maroon dress pants. “Yes Sabrina? Are you trying to wake the dead?” Ambrose retorted as he glided down the stairs towards them. 

“Yes actually. Or at least gather some information from them.” 

Ambrose stopped before the pair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And this must be…”

“Nick. The detective I told you would be coming,” she replied plainly, ignoring the twinkle in her cousin's eye.

“Ah yes. Detective Scratch. Thank you for joining us, and welcome to our home.” Ambrose extended his hand towards Nick, which Nick reflexively shook. 

“Nick, please,” Nick reiterated for the second time that day. He retracted his hand and inspected Ambrose, ever analytical. “You must be Sabrina’s cousin, and the medical examiner I presume? Sabrina told me a little about you on our way over here.”

“Nothing good I assume,” Ambrose teased, flashing a mischievous look at Sabrina who stuck her tongue out in reply. 

“I said you were brilliant, albeit annoying,” she retorted.

“I guess that’s better than other things I’ve been called by you.” Ambrose waved his arm to a doorway behind the grand staircase. “Not to be presumptuous, but I’m sure the two of you would like to get down to business. We can get the unpleasantries out of the way.”

Sabrina glanced at Nick, who nodded in confirmation. The trio walked single file through the rounded door frame, down the staircase, Ambrose guiding them. 

“Where are the aunties?” Sabrina queried, surprised at how her aunts had not descended upon them at arrival. 

“Hilda’s delivering a batch of her jam to a customer, but don’t worry, I made sure to tell her that we were expecting company,” Ambrose winked back at them. “Zelda is… you know. Out.”

Upon reaching the morgue contained within part of the old Victorian house’s basement, Ambrose ushered Nick and Sabrina over to some hooks near the entrance. On the hooks hung thick splashproof black aprons with gloves, masks and face shields were situated on a table below them. 

“Alright. Let’s get you gowned up.” Ambrose passed Nick and Sabrina each an apron, which they immediately placed over their heads.”Have you ever been part of an autopsy, Detective?”

“A few. But if you’re worried about how I feel about dead bodies, I’ve seen many- far more mangled than our victim here. I’ll be fine.” Nick set about donning a mask and face shield, unbothered by Sabrina’s questioning eyes. 

Sabrina made a mental note to ask him about that later. She was interested in what he had done before this, and where he worked that there had been mangled bodies. She had been a part of many autopsies, examinations, and forensic experiments throughout her years. So while she had been desensitized to an extent, it was always difficult when it was someone she knew. This was going to be much more taxing.

After the trio fixed their protective equipment in place, Ambrose crossed the white tile to a particular drawer on the refrigerated unit. “Alright, let’s begin. You guys know what to do, yes?”

“Correct.” Nick situated himself at a metal table to the left of the central cold plate in the room, seeming to understand he was there to record and gather evidence as necessary. He took two white sheets from the table and placed them on the tile, anticipating the removal of clothes. Brown paper bags were laid out with a sharpie and labels for each item. 

Sabrina moved across from him, grabbing a large rubber block, placing it centrally to hyperextend the chest cavity and neck. She busied herself grabbing the scale for internal organs, scalpels and other supplies from drawers on the other side of the room, trying to breathe evenly as she did. Jars of formalin for preservation were lined up at her station as well, an emergency spill kit underneath the set up.

Moments later, Ambrose opened the drawer and Elspeth emerged, every gaze falling upon her. Sabrina cringed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, pushing down her feelings. Ambrose deftly transferred the body from the drawer to the cold plate, turning on the central operating light. 

Ambrose stood next to Sabrina, near the head of the table, overlooking the body. From the pocket of his apron Ambrose removed a tape recorder, hanging it on a hook above the plate.

“Autopsy beginning at zero-eight-four-six. Patient name is Elspeth Haine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good Sabrina and Ambrose friendship. Plus Nick is starting reveal himself to us at about the same pace as Sabrina. What happened with him? We'll find out eventually. 
> 
> I also ended up using the actress' last name for Elspeth. I needed one and it felt right. Story's picking up a bit next time around. Until then, thank you for the comments! They give me motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder. Questions. A cliff hanger. 
> 
> Also I know that death investigators, coroners and whatnot vary from state to state. This is going to be based on my own experiences dealing with medical examination/death investigators and a great deal of research. But I felt very strongly about Sabrina being an investigator, I needed to see her as one! Even if it isn't perfect. 
> 
> Let's see where this is headed next time.


End file.
